In facilities, such as, for example, a health care facility, where an individual's movements may be evaluated, an individual (e.g., a patient) may be evaluated by a health care provider. The evaluation may be based, for example, on visual inspection of the individual's movements. Such visual inspection can result in subjective diagnosis based on the health care provider's interpretation of the individual's movements. The degree or type of impairment of an individual's movements can be a relevant factor in interpretation of the individual's movements. An objective understanding of an individual's movements may facilitate accurate interpretation.